


No goodbyes

by Yellowleaf



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamao is worried about Tokio. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No goodbyes

He couldn't breathe. He felt his heart racing, anxiety washing over him again and again. It was never going to end.

\--

'Tokio?' Tamao ran into the room. Tokio was shaking uncontrollably. He was speaking but his words made no sense.

'Tokio?' Tamao kneeled down next to Tokio.  
  
'Calm down. Tokio. I'm here,' he spoke unsure if Tokio understood.

'It's okay.' Tamao leaned down and held Tokio down with his body. 'It's okay.'

Tokio's fingers griped his hair. He was still shaking.

'Shh,' Tamao whispered in Tokio's ear. 'Sleep, Tokio.'

After a while Tokio stopped shaking. He was asleep. Tamao was unwilling to back away. He was terrified for Tokio. The surgery had gone according to plan but the doctors had warned him about the after effects. This was expected but he didn't know how to prepare for it. He wondered whether anyone could. This was Tokio. He was willing to do whatever necessary to get his friend back again.

\--

He stared at his hands. He was embarrassed to look anywhere else. Specially not at Tokio.

'Tamao?' Tokio's hands rested on his shoulders.

'Hmm?' Tamao turned slightly to face Tokio who sat behind him on the mattress.

Tamao felt Tokio's lips on his neck, slowly making his way up.

Closing his eyes, Tamao smiled.

'Don't worry,' Tokio whispered. 'I'll be fine.'  
  
'I know.' Tamao spoke. Although he knew deep inside that there was a chance the operation could go wrong.

'I'll be back to my best in no time.' Tokio spoke turning Tamao in his arms.

Tamao smiled at Tokio. 'Yes.'

Tokio rested his head across Tamao's shoulder.

'I enjoyed every second.' Tokio smiled. 'I want you to know.'

Tamao didn't want to hear those words. It felt like a goodbye.  
  
 _No goodbyes_.

Tamao touched Tokio's face with his fingers.  
  
 _I love you._

Tamao kissed Tokio's lips. Hoping against everything that this wouldn't be the last time he would get to do this.

'Tokio?' he mouthed bringing Tokio down on to the mattress. Tokio's eyes never left his.

'You know that I...' Tamao stopped.

Tokio raised an eye brow. 'What?'

'You know ...I like...lo-'

'You love me.' Tokio smiled.

Tamao smiled. 'Hmm. I do.'

 

 

  
the end.


End file.
